


Anger

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: {Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

He kept punching the punching bag over and over. The events of the day replaying over and over in his head. Again, and again. His mom, the words that came out of her mouth. The disappointment, the anger, it washes over him as he punches the bag until his fingers are raw and bleeding. He doesn’t stop. For hours he keeps punching, over and over. His stamina rune doing its job so he doesn’t get tired. 

It’s finally late enough that Magnus is probably sleeping that Alec finally stops punching the bag and takes a step back. He breathes deeply as he wipes the sweat off of his forehead with his arm, avoiding his now injured hands. He makes his way to his room, drawing a healing rune on his arm as he opens his door to his bare room. He grabs the extra clothes he keeps there and goes to the bathroom where he takes a quick shower.

His mom wanted him to stay the night. Something about Shadowhunter relations or some other bullshit that made no sense, and was probably only a ploy to keep him away from Magnus. Alec didn’t understand her problem. He really, really didn’t. Even so, there is a hope deep in his heart that one day his mom will accept him and Izzy; that they will be a family again. Alec thinks about it as he walks out of the Institute, to Magnus’s loft- To his home…. To their home.

His hands are full healed the time he steps through the front door, and into the loft. He takes off his shoes, removing his belt and pants as he walks into the dark bedroom. He hears Magnus snoring softly as he sits on the edge of the plush bed, it makes him smile softly as he looks at his sleeping boyfriend. With what little light shining from outside through the slightly ajar curtains, Alec sees Magnus’s face soft and pliant, breathing deeply into a pink fluffy pillow. Alec chuckles to himself as he reaches out and pushes a lock of hair out of his eyes. He then leans over and kisses him on the side of the head and lays down next to him. The image of Magnus’s peaceful expression lulls him to sleep.


End file.
